Reeds
Basic Information Reeds are naturally occurring plants consisting of dark green grass-like thin leaves without any flowers on them that can only be found in Swamplands - mainly on Bog Water, but also sometimes on blocks of green Grass close to Bog Water Swamp. There are three slightly different variants of Reeds in the game, which are all of the same height and color though. These non-solid non-flammable grass-like plants are only a third as big as one block in height, but a little broader than one block in width. Reeds are not able to regrow nor to spawn in time after world creation. Different to most Flowers, Reeds do not have a cubic shape, but can still be placed on every type of ground or blocks just like they are. However, Reeds are not solid, so player characters and Creatures can pass through them. No crafting recipe is known that will make use of Reeds, and they cannot be burned as a Fuel for Forges. These non-flammable plants can merely be used for decoration. How to obtain Reeds can only be found in Swamplands - mainly "swimming" on shallow green Bog Water, but also sometimes on blocks of green Grass close to bodies of Bog Water. These plants are part of any newly created Creativerse game world, since they are fixed elements of the prefabricated template worlds that every newly created Creativerse is a copy of. To collect these plants, no Power Cell is required and no Mining Cell will lose durability when harvesting Reeds, except for outdated Wood Mining Cells. When picking up a block of Grass or a unit of Bog Water with a patch of Reeds on top (no matter if naturally occuring there or having been placed), the Reeds will automatically be added as an additional harvest, just like Red Mushrooms, Tallgrass, Savannah Tallgrass, Cattails, Weeds and the like. Reeds do not grow (they do not spawn in time by themselves) after world creation, nor will they regrow after being plucked; they also cannot be grown nor "crafted" by players. It does not seem possible to multiply Reeds by placing them on the ground and picking them up again either. Such, Reeds are finite resources, but since they can be placed, they can optionally be infinitely bought as part of building kits for Blueprints. Please note that even though Reeds are non-flammable, patches of Tallgrass are flammable awfully well - these grass stalks can also often be found on blocks of green Grass in Swamplands close to Bog Water close to Reeds and Cattails. How to use No crafting recipes are known that would make use of Reeds; they cannot be used as a Fuel for Forges and cannot be processed into pigment, slopes or anything else. These common swamp plants also do not glow in the dark at all. Reeds can be placed into the game world for decoration, however these plants are not solid (no collision mesh), so the movement of player characters and Creatures will not be obstructed; they cannot stand on Reeds either, but will pass through them like through thin air. Please note that just like Savannah Tallgrass, Tallgrass, Red Mushrooms, Weeds, Cattails, Lilypads, thin layers of Snow and the like, Reeds can be replaced and such deleted if blocks or items are placed directly at and such into them. Even though Reeds are not cubic blocks, they can be fully rotated into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated plant, block or item, so that all plants of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Reeds are not known to make any type of Creatures spawn. These plants can be put on display in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles or the like, where they will be displayed in a smaller size. Anything that is placed into slots of display containers cannot be rotated. Another option would be to simply place the plants onto the pots in the game world instead of into their slots which will let the plants keep their size; however Reeds are a bit too bride and won't "fit" properly then, you will also be able to see the plants hovering above Flower Pots a little, since these pots are lower than one block. Trivia Reeds are not part of very old game worlds created during Early Access before April 8th 2015, since they were implemented with update R14 together with Swamplands and Bog Water. Category:Plants Category:Swamplands Category:Smashable